Spock's Farewell
by kittiekat10105
Summary: Spock's death from Wrath of Khan, and what happened from there. Purely a friendship fic. Obvious mentions of Spock/Uhura.
1. Sacrifice

**Hello fellow Trekkies! This is my first Star Trek fanfic ever. I didn't write this alone. I wrote this with my friend Missi. That's not her real name....just what we call her.**

**I was inspired after watching Spock's original death scene. I started wondering how this would go in the 2009 version.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, or Star Trek 2009.

* * *

**

Spock's Farewell

Chapter One: Sacrifice

James T. Kirk gazed through the glass into the radiation filled room. His best friend Spock had gone in to save to the entire ships crew from imminent death, in the process poisoning himself. He watched as Spock slowly stood and straitened himself to his usual military posture, fixing his dress uniform to perfection. Jim almost smiled at the Vulcan's perpetual dignity, but as he watched his friend struggling to keep control, the smile was over before it started. Spock stiffly walked to where Jim was watching.

"Jim," Spock's voice was quiet and hoarse, as if it was all he could do to say the few words. "Out...of danger?"

"Yes." Jim reassured his first officer that he had saved them.

The two friends stared at each other through the glass, knowing full well that this was undoubtedly the end. Jim was suddenly marveling at the fact that they had saved each other from the most seemingly hopeless situations, and now he was helpless to save his First Officer. He remembered two years ago when they had fought Nero. They had managed to save captain Pike, stop the drill, and beam back to the enterprise with a few cuts and bruises.

Jim always said there was no such thing as a no-win situation. What a way to be proven wrong.

"Then I have done....my duty to the ship, and her crew." Spock gasped, still struggling to speak.

"Spock, I-"

"Don't Jim. It was......logical. The needs of many... outweigh..." Spock paused, and looked at the captain.

"...the needs of the few." he said, blinking back the tears in his eyes. Spock nodded.

"Or the one. But Jim.....I need you to do something for me." the look in Spock's eye was so increasingly desperate, that Jim knew that whatever it was that Spock wanted him to do, he would do it. For his friend. His brother.

"Please tell Nyota..." Spock coughed, and slid down onto the ground. A sharp stab of fear hit James T. Kirk straight through the heart as he knelt down to Spock's level. He pressed his hand against the glass, as if trying to reach through to his friend. James then realized that was exactly what he was trying to do.

"I will." he managed. Spock offered a small smile as a comfort to Kirk.

"I have been....and always shall be....your friend...and your brother." The Science Officer pressed his hand against the glass, where Jim's own still lingered, in a final Vulcan salute.

"Live long....and prosper."

James watched the final gesture, once again trying not to let his tears escape. Guilt poured down on him like a heavy rain. He thought to himself how it should have been him. He should have been the one to die.

_Nyota should be here._ he thought. _She should be able to be here to say goodbye. She has that right._

And his heart broke as Spock leaned against the glass, gave Jim one more small, weak smile, and closed his eyes for the final time. Jim suddenly couldn't look at Spock anymore, as he turned around, still sitting, and buried his face in one hand. But he would not let the tears escape, because he knew Spock would not want him to cry. He felt like losing control for even a second, would be like betraying Spock.

He would grieve silently for his friend. No matter how much it hurt.

* * *

Spock Prime watched the scene from afar, feeling a similar guilt that the captain was feeling. Was this what he had put Jim through when he made that sacrifice? Had he put his friend through this pain? He mentally shook his head. Worrying about his past was illogical, for he knew that all would be back to normal in a matter of weeks.

But the illogical guilt still lingered, even as he walked over to Jim, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Jim looked up at Spock Prime, and noticed a look in his eye. As if he knew something that Kirk didn't. Only then did he allow a small glimmer of hope to shine through the grief.

* * *

**I hope that was good. Missi said it was. This chapter was mainly written by me, and the next one will be written by her. This will be a three-shot.**

**Missi says hi!**


	2. The Funeral

**Another chapter written by Missi and I! I swear....all the reviews for this one are going to be about her lines. They're the best. FYI, if you want to know her FF name it's DaughterofNyx. And yes, she does exist and she's not just a figment of my imagination.

* * *

**

Spock's Farewell

Chapter 2: The Funeral

'_Dead_' He thought, '_Just like, Dad._ _So many have given their lives for the good of the many. I just wish that Spock didn't have to be one of them.'_

Kirk remembered his first meeting with the pointy-eared alien.

_"The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? I mean you program it to be unwinnable." the rebellious Cadet Kirk said to the Commander, who in turn, raised an eyebrow._

_"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario."_

_"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." Kirk retorted, glancing briefly at the Vulcan._

_"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principal lesson."_

_Then tension was rising by the nano-second._

_"Please, enlighten me."_

_"You of all people should know, cadet Kirk...a captain cannot cheat death." Spock explained. If this had been a bar, Kirk would have punched this guy square in the jaw._

_"I of all people..." he said, testing the waters._

_"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"  
_

_'He did NOT just play that card!' Jim thought. Regaining his composure, Kirk replied;_

_"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test!"_

_But Spock was not finished just yet._

_"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test." he snapped, in a Vulcan sense of the word._

_"Enlighten me again." Jim replied, seething with anger. Spock turned slightly to Kirk._

_"The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death...to accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and ones crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain."_

Jim almost laughed at the memory. It wasn't the most likely of friendships, but it had formed nonetheless. Spock had been right about no-win-scenarios. There were times when you didn't have another option.

He suddenly remembered the look in Spock Prime's eyes after Spock died.....as if he knew......he shook it off. There was no way.

* * *

It was the saddest moment in Starfleet history. Sulu, Chekov, Kirk, McCoy, and Uhura stood in a semi circle at the head of Spock's coffin for the funeral. Scotty slowly strode in, playing Amazing Grace on his bagpipes, the sound solemn and sad. The ship's crew stood in somber rows along the track that would slip the coffin into silent space.

_As the coffin was lowered, draped with a blue Starfleet flag to honor Spock's dedicated service, Kirk began to deliever his eulogy._

"We are gathered here today to pay final respects to our honored dead."

The sleek, black coffin gracefully came down and Sulu respectfully slid the flag off.

"But it should be noted that this death takes place in the shadow of new life, the sunrise of a new world; a world that our beloved comrade gave his life to protect and nourish."

Kirk stared into space, as if looking back on the past. All the time he had spent serving on the Enterprise with his friend. All the times Commander Spock had saved his life in the past two years. Their friendship had grown rapidly in such a short time.

"He did not feel this sacrifice a vain or empty one, and we will not debate his profound wisdom at these proceedings."

James looked at the faces around him. Out of all of them, Lieutenant Uhura looked the worst. Her face was streaked with tears, and her eyes could not hide the deep pain she was in. But James did not realize how much she was hurting, until he saw a small glint of light on her left hand.

A ring. An engagement ring.

He had to look away, for the sight of Uhura only made it worse.

"Of my friend, I can only say this: of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, his was the most..." He swallowed back the tears threatening to flow. "Human"

His crew would later ask what Jim meant by this. Only Nyota knew. Though he was part Vulcan, Spock felt more deeply than any human could understand.

The coffin was shot into space from the Enterprise, Spocks final flight from his first ship. Spock Prime had been watching the funeral from a balcony above the floor where the crew was gathered.

Afterwards he went down to the corner where Kirk was standing. Kirk's eyes were misty, as if he still couldn't believe that his friend, his best friend, was gone. He turned his head to Jim, appraising him for a moment, and raising an eyebrow he said;

"Jim, for a human to hold back his tears, is illogical."

Kirk looked up at the tall Vulcan. Spock Prime was the first thing he had actually seen since Spock had died. Everything else had been lost in a haze of memories. Spock Prime went on.

"Fascinating, witnessing one's own funeral. It is one thing, to be told about it, but to see it with your own eyes is quite another. I often wondered what it had looked like."

At this Spock Prime walked stately away. Kirks eyes followed him until he had left the room.

"Bones, what did me mean by that?"

McCoy looked to Jim and said, "I think I might know."

* * *

**You guys are all gonna be praising her lines. I just know it. Maybe then she'll actually start writing FanFics!**


	3. Katra

**Hello readers! Missi (DaughterofNyx) and I recently watched Search for Spock together, and we realized that we needed mor than three chapters. Possible five or six. So this will be a longer fic than expected. Sorry for the wait, but here it is! Missi wrote this, and i edited the dialog a bit to make it seem more like 2009 Kirk.**

**

* * *

**

Spock's Farewell

Chapter 3: Katra

The flight back home had been short, and relatively uneventful. The crew was now on extended shore leave at a satellite base orbiting Earth. Kirk was now in his apartments with Sulu, Chekov and Uhura. Jim proposed a toast.

"Absent friends." They solemnly clinked glasses and drank. They had all changed out of the starfleet uniforms, and were wearing more comfortable, casual clothes.

"Captain, what's going to happen to the Enterprise?" Sulu asked

"They won't say anything, though she was badly damaged." Kirk downed his glass.

"Will we get anoder ship?" Chekov asked.

"I can't get an answer." Kirk was as frustrated as ever with the bureaucracy of Starfleet. "Starfleet is up to it's brass in electic conference." He gave a frustrated smile. "No one has time for those who only stand and wait."

"Sir," Uhura started, "About Dr. McCoy, how is he?"

Jim's smile faltered. She was holding up, but barely. He often noticed her staring at her engagement ring, resisting the urge to cry. She was a brave woman.

"It's good news, " Jim poured himself another drink. "He's home, resting comfortably, pumped full of tranquilizers. Finally he's the one getting the shots. They say it's exhaustion." He sighed, not believing the diagnosis. "He promised me he'd stay put, but I doubt it."

The door bell chimed, interrupting Kirk as he raised his glass to take another swig, instead he walked towards the door and said;

"Hey Scotty! Come-" He stopped abruptly as the door swooshed open and revealed a tall, stiff, figure in a brown cloak. There was an awkward pause as the man came into the light, lowered his hood, and revealed himself to be the grey-haired Vulcan aambassador.

"Sarek," Kirk began, "Ambassador, I had no idea you were here. I believe you know my crew." He nodded towards where they were standing behind him.

Sarek gave a slight nod and said, "I will speak with you alone, Kirk." It was not a request. He strode forward and took off his cloak, revealing a tunic the same brown as the cloak.

"Yeah, okay." Kirk said to the others, they obliged giving Kirk questioning looks as they passed by. When they had left Kirk began speaking,

"Ambassador, I would have come to Vulcan, to extend my condolences."

"Spare me your human platitudes, Kirk. I have been to your Government, I have seen the Genesis information and your own report."

"Then you know he died to save us." It still hurt to think of those last few moments.

"Why did you leave him on Genesis? Spock trusted you. You denied him his future." Sarek's features were as impassive as any Vulcan's but Jim could tell that he was disgusted that they had not brought Spock back. Kirk was confused. Future? Spock was...gone.

"I saw no future."

"Only his body was in death, Kirk. And you were the last one to be with him." Sarek had an accusing tone now, and Jim was still confused. He would have done anything to save Spock, but there had been no way.

"Yes I was."

"Then you must know that you should have come with him to Vulcan."

"But, why?" Was there some Vulcan burial ritual that he didn't know about? Was this why Sarek was angry?

"Because he asked you to. He trusted you, with his very essance, with everything that was not of the body. He asked you to bring him to us. And to bring that which he gave you. His Katra. His living spirit."

Kirk know thought that Sarek was crazy. Ka-what? Was that the Vulcan version of a soul of something? Jim suddenly remembered something from Spock's funeral.

* * *

_"I think I know." McCoy said. Jim stared at him in disbelief._

_"What do you mean you know? Did Spock tell you something?" he asked. Bones shook his head._

_"No, nothing like that. It's just....I've been getting strange flashes of memory. Memories that aren't mine. And I feel like.....like I'm turning into him. I mean literally! I said the word illogical yesterday!" he was clearly disturbed. Jim raised his eyebrow, instantly reminding himself of his dead friend._

_"Bones, are you sure? You could just be sleep deprived." he suggested. McCoy looked like he wanted to protest, but he nodded._

_"Yeah. Yeah you're probably right. Thanks Jim."_

_

* * *

_

Jim shook his head. No way.

"Sir, your son meant more to me than you can know. I'd have given my life if it would have saved his. I'm telling you, he didn't ask me to do anything."

"He would not have spoken of it openly."

Kirk felt like Sarek was using all his alien will-power to not say '_DUH!' _

"Then how was-"

"Kirk," Sarek interupted him, "I must have your thoughts. May I join your mind?"

Kirk stared at him for a minute, then nodded a little reluctantly. "Sure."

Jim wasn't sure what the Vulcan wanted in there, and knew that there were a few things he would rather not share with others (namely some things he had thought about Uhura, that Spock would not have hesitated to kill him for), but decided that if this could help Spock in any way, it was worth it.

They sat down, facing each other and Sarek placed his right hand on the side of Kirk's face. They both closed their eyes, and the mindmeld began.

Sarek saw Kirk's memory of Spock's last minutes. "--- spoke of your freindship."

Kirk opened his eyes, looking down."Yes..."

"He asked you not to grieve."

Kirk looked up, "Yes."

"The needs of the many, outweigh-"

"The needs of the few." It was a whisper. Kirk was reliving that tragic moment.

"Or the one."

Kirk's eyes dropped a single tear. "Spock..."

"I have been, and always shall be, your freind. Live long, and prosper." Sarek broke the mindmeld, removing his fingertips from Kirk's face. Kirk was still lost in the past. The image of Spock, still alive, in his mind. The inexplicable urge to hit something fresh.

"Forgive me," Sarek shook his head. "It is not here. I had assumed he mindmelded with you. It is the Vulcan way. When the bodies end is near."

"We were seperated, he couldn't touch me."

"I see, then evething that he was, everything he knew, is lost."

Sarek got up to leave.

"Wait." Kirk asked. "He would have found a way. If there was that much at stake." Kirk was certain. Spock was not the kind of person to rush into a situation without a backup plan. "Spock _would _have found a way. He was too stubborn to go in without some kind of plan."

"Yes." Sarek agreed. Vulcans are resourceful and logical, his son would not have just gone to his death. "But how?"

Kirk stood up, the light of hope in his eyes, "What if he joined with someone else?"

* * *

_Engine room flight recorder visual. Stardate 8128.78. _

"Go." Kirk instructed the computer. He and Sarek watched the feed intently, searching for any place where Spock could have mind melded with anyone. Searching for hope.

_"Ship, out of danger?" "Yes."_

There was nothing there, maybe earlier. "Back, .77." The video rewound a little.

_Flight rocorder visual. 28.77_

"Go." Nothing again. "Back .76."

_Flight rocorder visual. 28.76_

"Go."

"_You're not going in there." McCoy stopped Spock from going in to the reactor. _

_"Perhaps you're right. What is Mr. Scott's condition?" _

_McCoy turned to examin the engineer. "Well I don't think that he..." McCoy was cut off as Spock neck-pinched him. _

_"Sorry, Doctor. I have no time to discuss this logically." McCoy sunk to the floor, and Spock put his hand to his face._

"Freeze." Kirk stared at the image, so like what he and Sarek had done so short a time ago. "Repeat. And augment."

The video rewound a few seconds, and zoomed in.

_Spock put his hand to McCoy's face, and said, "Remember."_

Kirk blinked in disbelief.

"McCoy."

He had been right.

* * *

Spock Prime watched again, as his friend spoke to his father. He was also fascinated by Doctor McCoy with his Katra.

"One alive, one not. Yet both in pain. " Sarek said, also watching Bones. Spock Prime once again felt guilt, though he knew he shouldn't. But being half-human, he couldn't help it.

"What should I do?" Jim asked. Sarek turned to Jim.

"You must bring them to Mount Silea on Vulcan. Only there can both find peace."

"You know that's a lot easier said than done."

"You will find a way, Kirk. If you honor them both, you must."

"I will." Determination filled his voice. He would go to Genesis and bring back Spock for McCoy's sanity, and for Uhura. "I swear."

Spock Prime turned around, walking away from his friend and father.

_You will Jim, _he thought. _You will._

_

* * *

_

**And.........YAY! I'm not sure how many chapters this is gonna have anymore! Wha! FRUSTRATION!**

**Anyway, please review. Most of the credit goes to Missi (aka, DaughterofNyx).**

**Spock Prime is being a creeper!**


	4. Plan B

**Yo peeps! Thanks for your reviews! Here's chapter four. This is getting seriously fun! And now we finally gave Nyota a bigger part!**

**

* * *

**

Spock's Farewell

Chapter 4: Plan B

"Pike, you have to let me do this. If there's any chance that-"

"Jim, I know you cared about Spock. I did too. But I can't authorize you to do this. And even if I did, you know the _Enterprise_ would never survive a journey of that length in the state she's in."

Jim fought to control his temper. It wasn't the fact that Pike wouldn't let them go. He had expected that. It was the way he said "_cared_ for Spock," and "he _did _too." Past tense, as if Spock's death somehow erased his brotherly connection to him.

"I need to get his _katra_ to him. If I can get him to New Vulcan..." his voice trailed off. Pike nodded knowingly.

"Then you'll feel less guilty." he finished. Jim didn't answer. "Jim, Spock's death was not your fault. He did what he thought was right, and he saved the ship."

Jim's eyes flashed.

"So now you're telling me I can't do what _I _think is right? If what Sarek says is true, then Spock's _katra _is trapped inside McCoy. Now I owe it to both of them to get Spock to New Vulcan."

He didn't bother to wait for a response. Jim stood up quickly, and strode angrily toward the elevator. Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu were waiting for him.

"Vhat did he say?" asked Chekov. Jim shook his head.

"He said no."

"So now what?" it was Scotty who asked this time.

"We go to plan B."

"What's plan B?" Sulu asked. Jim stepped into the elevator.

"Grand theft Starship."

* * *

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura was having a hard enough time dealing with the death of her fiancée without having to deal with Lieutenant Vulgaar. The man seemed to take great joy in disrespecting the dead. If she hadn't gotten herself stationed here for a reason, she'd take great pleasure in slapping him and walking away.

"I mean, the guy was Vulcan! He probably just did it because he thought it was logical! You know some of the people on your crew think it was because he cared about you? As if! To care, you need emotions." the jerk laughed. Nyota seemed to think his name suited him very nicely.

"He was engaged to one of the crew members." she said through clenched teeth. This earned another laugh from the Lieutenant.

"Poor girl." Before she could smack him, he went on. "I can't imagine who would fall in love with a Vulcan. Now you, you're smart, and hot to boot. There is no way a chick like you would fall for something like that."

He had been hitting on her ever since the _Enterprise_ landed. It took all her willpower to keep herself from jettisoning him out the airlock. His advances were worse than Jim Kirk's. And that was saying something! Vulgaar straightened his red shirt.

"So...Lieutenant Uhura. You never told me your first name."

"I don't give out my first name." she snarled. Vulgaar didn't take the hint.

"Well, I'm Mike. I gave you mine...now let's hear yours." he hinted. She rolled her eyes.

"I think I'll pass."

Hoping to deter him, she straightened out her fingers to make her engagement ring more prominent. She couldn't take it off. Not yet. At this point, she was wondering if she ever could.

Nyota watched his eyes settle on her ring. It had belonged to Spock's mother. It wasn't her engagement ring, but the fact that it belonged to her made it all the more special. She blinked away fresh tears that threatened to spill over.

"Oh...hey, um. Congrats. Who's the lucky guy?" he asked. Nyota didn't want to say it, not wanting to give him more reason to mock Spock. But she also wanted to make him feel a bit guilty...

"He died recently." she stated bluntly. It was harder to say than she had thought. She got some comfort at the look of shock on his face.

"Oh, um...I'm sorry. I had uh...no idea. How-how did he...?"

Before he could finish his sentence, in walked Jim, Chekov, Bones, Scotty, and Sulu. Nyota smirked, and pulled out her phaser, aiming it at Vulgaar. Jim grinned

"Get in the closet." she ordered. Vulgaar looked as confused as a man could look.

"Huh?"

"Now!" Nyota snapped. Obviously scared, he ran to the closet. Nyota stood in front of him, phaser still aimed at him. "And that late-fiancee I was talking about? His name was Spock!"

Taking in quite a bit of satisfaction from the look on his face, she shut and locked the door. The men took that as their cue to get on the transporter. Jim gave her a greatful smile.

"Thanks Uhura. I know you're risking a lot-"

"Don't Jim. I'm doing this for Spock. That's all the thanks I need. I'll meet you up there."

The captain's blue eyes widened.

"No, Uhura. I can't let you do that. You're staying here. That's an order." he said in his best authoritative tone. Nyota smirked.

"Well, I'm disobeying that order, Captain. You didn't honestly think I was going to let you go without me, did you?" she raised her eyebrow in a way that reminded them all of her fiancee.

"Aye, sir. You're nah keepin' any of us out."

Jim looked around at his comrades. His friends. His face broke out in his famous cocky grin.

"Energize."

* * *

Spock Prime waited patiently for Nyota to beam up. He knew what would happen next, and he was going to make sure it didn't happen the same way it had originally occured.

It was not as if they would detect his presence on such a large and complicated ship anyway.

* * *

**Spock Prime is sneaky...I'm a bit hyper. This one was written mainly by me, edited by Missi. You know, it's a lot more fun to write with someone than alone...**


	5. A New Perspective

**YES! Update! Sorry about the wait. There was a long period where I was really busy with a musical, and then I just couldn't write for a while. Writers Block is evilness.**

* * *

Spock's Farewell

Chapter 5: A New Perspective

_Lieutenant Nyota Uhura grinned to the point where she probably looked rather silly. But she didn't care. They had won._

_Everyone on the bridge had sat back in their seats as the adrenaline decreased. The bridge was silent, until Chekov started laughing in relief, and soon the entire bridge was filled with the laughter of the crew._

_Wishing to see her fiance's reaction, Nyota turned around in her chair to his station._

"_Spock, we di-" Her words trailed off._

_He wasn't there. Come to think of it, neither was the captain. After glancing around the bridge some more, she went over the events that had taken place in the last few hours in her mind. The Genesis device had been activated...and the warp drive was damaged! _

_Then she knew where Spock was. The Captain had been on the bridge when the warp drive had miraculously been repaired, so Kirk couldn't have done it. But she hadn't seen Spock during that time...and in his mind, it would have been logical._

_In a frenzy, she leaped up from her chair, and ran out the doors into the elevator. As soon as the doors opened, she took off down the corridor, barely avoiding the poor officers walking in the opposite direction. _

_"No. No, no, no!" she muttered the word to herself over and over again. There was no way-_

_But her worst fears had been realized. She burst into the engine room sliding to a stop, and saw Kirk sitting slumped against the barrier, rubbing his face with one of his hands in an attempt to hide his tears. That was a shock in itself, since she had never seen the captain cry before._

_And then she saw him. On the other side of the transparent wall, was Spock, still and lifeless, his ever-present "straight face" gone._

_Nyota didn't remember her legs collapsing from underneath her. She didn't remember Kirk getting up from his place on the floor. She didn't remember McCoy looking over and rushing toward her. She was barely even aware of Kirk's arm around her shoulders, and could hardly hear McCoys attempts to comfort her. She had no idea that Scotty was even in the room._

_All she knew, was that he was gone._

* * *

"Uhura?"

Nyota snapped out of the memory when she heard the familiar voice of Captain Kirk.

After narrowly escaping pursuit of Starfleet Admiral Cael O'Reilly (thanks to Scotty's tampering with their warp-drive), Uhura had decided to take refuge on the observation deck. But her solitude was tainted by the memories she held there.

"Uhura, you okay?" Kirk asked again. She rolled her eyes.

"I will be." she said hesitantly. He nodded, and said nothing, which sort of annoyed her since he had obviously come up here for a purpose.

"Kirk, what do you want?" she snapped. He smirked slightly.

"Oh, so it's Kirk again? What happened to 'Jim'?" he teased. Nyota rolled her eyes.

"Temporary insanity. Now say what you came here to say, or leave me alone." she growled. Kirk looked at her again, contemplatively.

"I was just wondering where you'd gone off to. We were getting worried," he murmured sadly. She turned to snap at him again, but then she saw him. She really saw him; what he was going through. The pain he was trying to hide behind his mask. She blinked.

"I'm sorry. I just...I was thinking about him again." she explained. Kirk nodded.

"You're not the only one," he sighed. His voice was so low that Nyota wasn't sure he meant for her to hear him.

There was another moment of silence before Nyota eventually couldn't take it anymore.

"You better not be up here to hit on me, Kirk or else you'll feel it where it hurts."

Kirk looked at her very seriously.

"I never go for a buddy's girl," he snapped. Nyota raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Even when they're gone?" she asked. Kirk turned his head back to the stars.

"_Especially_ when they're gone."

She stared at him for a moment.

"You really cared about him, didn't you?" she realized.

"Still do."

That surprised her slightly; but now that she thought about it more, it shouldn't have. She knew that Spock and Kirk had been close, and though she had only seen Spock's side of the friendship through their mental bond, Kirk hadn't exactly been subtle in trying to get Spock to socialize more with the other crew members. Or in his determination to make sure that Spock didn't put himself in any unnecessary danger, and vice versa.

With a start, she realized that she hadn't _let _herself see Kirk for who he really was. She treated him with the respect due to a commanding officer, but she perceived him only as an arrogant jerk who was taking the _Enterprise _for a joyride. She realized just how unfair she had been.

He was brash, arrogant, and sometimes a bit of a jerk when he wanted to be, but he was also assertive, quick thinking and a natural leader. He was also incredibly protective of his crew.

Kirk had been a good friend to Spock. She owed it to him to give him some comfort.

"Kirk," she stopped for a moment. "Jim, I've been inside his mind. No matter how much he hated to admit it, you were his best friend. He saw you as his brother. If there was a spear or anything remotely dangerous coming at you, he would've pushed you out of the way without even stopping to think about it. In fact, he did on several occasions."

Kirk stared at her a moment, and smiled the first genuine smile he had in weeks.

"He would've done the same for you, Nyota," he replied. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't call me Nyota," she growled while rolling her eyes. "Now come on. Let's see if we've missed anything on the-"

She stopped for a moment. Something in her mind had suddenly reawaken. A part of her mind that hadn't been touched since Spock died.

_It can't be,_ she thought.

But it was. It was their mental link.

"Uhura?" Kirk stood in front of her, his blue eyes filled with concern. She shook it off. She didn't want to get his hopes up. Or if he didn't believe her, get sent off to the loony bin.

"I-it's nothing," she lied. "Let's get to the bridge."

To her relief, he accepted her response. She searched her mind again, and the presence was still there. It was her mental link to Spock. He was alive, somehow. On Genesis.

She increased her pace tenfold.

* * *

**So, there we are. I'm actually about half way through writing chapter six. Next chapter I'm moving away from these characters, and focusing on two more familiar faces. :D**


	6. The USS Reagan

**Greetings fellow Trekkies! Now for another installment of Spock's Farewell! This one is actually the best, in my opinion. Now for our two familiar TOS faces!

* * *

**

Spock's Farewell

Chapter Six: The USS Reagan

Nurse Christine Chapel stood on the bridge of the USS Reagan, observing the crew. She had tried working down at sickbay, but things there were surprisingly more boring than they were on the bridge. Boring was proving to be a bad idea. Being bored meant that not only was she on a ship orbiting planet Genesis, but her mind was fixated on the planet below.

More specifically, the incidents with Khan on Genesis and the Enterprise.

Marla McGivers had been her friend. She had never made good decisions when it came to men: All of Marla's boyfriends had been abusive losers, and Khan was the worst of them all.

He had manipulated her into betraying her friends and her captain, and it was only when Khan Noonien Singh was going to kill the crew one by one that she came to her senses and sabotaged his plan. But the damage was done: She could face court martial or beam down to Ceti Alpha V with Khan and his band of neanderthals. Of course, she chose him.

Then, a year later, the Enterprise visited Ceti Alpha V to check up on them. It was too late. Marla was dead, along with half of Khan's group. All because the Klingons had attacked a starship passing by the planet. The ship had exploded just as it was exiting the atmosphere, and the chemicals and smoke were too much for the small planet.

The explosion ruined the planet's atmosphere and killed Marla, leaving Khan with nothing but a simmering desire for revenge. From then on, he was determined to kill Captain Kirk, whom he blamed for everything that had happened.

Khan later tried to take over the Enterprise but was left behind on the planet once again. However, the Enterprise crew had no idea that he had managed to repair the small ship that they had sent him in when he was initially stranded. Using his small ship, he pursued the Enterprise, whose next stop was unfortunately Genesis headquarters.

Through some murder and eavesdropping, Khan discovered what the Genesis project was and stole the still untested project in hopes of using it as a weapon.

There was a long game of cat and mouse before the Genesis device was finally detonated on a formerly lifeless planet. In the battle that followed, Commander Spock was killed, but not before he saved the Enterprise.

Spock was the fiancee of Christine's best friend, Nyota Uhura. Christine hated seeing her friend go through all that pain; it was a pain she knew all too well.

Now she, Lieutenant Kevin Riley, and a few other Enterprise crew members were aboard the USS Reagan overseeing the study of planet Genesis. She was remembering that Kevin Riley was one of the most irritating people she knew.

"Iiiii'll be coming home agaaaaaiiiiiin Kathleeeeen..." he sang softly, entering the bridge.

"Kevin!" Christine whispered. "Shut up!"

Kevin rolled his eyes and stopped in front of her. He didn't like being stuck on the Reagan any more than she did, and he hated Admiral O'Reilly for forcing them on board. At least he was letting himself have some fun: Until the Enterprise was back in commission, they were stuck here with these uptight old geezers who called themselves Commanders.

For some reason, Admiral O'Reilly had had it out for Kirk since he graduated. Then when Kirk became captain of the Enterprise, his resentment expanded to the entire crew. Kevin sometimes joked that it was because O'Reilly was jealous of Kevin's much cooler last name, but that theory was quickly debunked.

"Whatever, Chrissy," Riley said nonchalantly.

"Don't call me Chrissy!"

"Jimmy calls you Chrissy."

"Why do you think I hate the nickname? And since when is his name 'Jimmy'?"

The crew of the Reagan rolled their eyes. The Reagan's crew was on the older side, and they didn't exactly appreciate getting stuck with a bunch of young, impulsive whippersnappers from the Enterprise. It was like listening to an entire crew of Leonard McCoys, only much less fun.

"Captain Frederick, the bio-readings indicate a life form on Genesis." the science officer called. The Genesis device expert was next to him in a second.

"Impossible!" he muttered.

"Not according to our instruments, sir."

"Captain, maybe we should go check it out," said a voice from behind the captain. Frederick looked around for a moment.

"Who said that?" he wondered aloud. A redshirted security officer tapped the captains shoulder lightly.

"Um, me sir," he said meekly. "I've been standing here the whole time."

"Ah. Sorry about that," the captain blustered. "I never really notice the security officers."

"I get that a lot."

Christine studied the scene and thought for a moment. The lieutenant was right.

"Captain, Lieutenant Ramsey has a point. If there's something down there, we should go down and see what it is." The captain scrutinized the young nurse for a moment.

"I suppose you have a point, Nurse Chapel. We'll send an Away Team," he said, looking around the bridge. "Lieutenant Ramsey, since you suggested this, you'll go. Nurse Chapel, they'll need a medical officer in case of injury. Mr. Brunswick, you're the expert on this Genesis device, so they'll need your, well, expertise. And Lieutenant Riley, you just irritate me, so you're going, too."

"Gee. Thanks."

Captain Fredrick wasn't exactly the most professional captain in the fleet. This was why he had never been promoted to admiral.

* * *

  
The snow was blinding. The air was so cold it would have made a penguin long for the warm nights of Antarctica. The four bundled up team members could hardly see one another through the thick, ever-moving sheet of white billowing around them. They saw the faint outline of mountains in the distance, all of them marvelling that the Genesis Device was able to create all this in a matter of hours.

"W-well..." Kevin said through chattering teeth. "Th-this p-p-p-planet should have v-v-very good ice-ce-ce-ce c-c-c-cream."

Christine sighed. "Ramsey!" she hollered over the wind. "Can you point us in the direction of the life form?"

Ramsey peered down at his tricorder, attempting to get a better view of the readouts. "Not far from here, Nurse!" he called back. "Looks like it's only about six-hundred yards to the west!"

"You mean the transporter was actually working right?" the blond woman exclaimed.

"Why is that surprising?" yelled Brunswick. Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"We're from the Enterprise," he called to the scientist. "We aren't accustomed to the transporter not malfunctioning!"

* * *

  
The shivering group proceeded west of their location, searching for signs of life. The snow swirled around them, stinging their faces and wetting their clothes. The freezing cold of the wind even cut through their Starfleet issue parkas.

Suddenly, Kevin tripped over something: it was a long black box, large enough for an average sized humanoid to fit inside...that the three Enterprise crew members instantly recognised as Spock's casket.

The silence was heavy. It was not the contented silence of friends, and it was not an awkward silence among gossips. This silence was weighed down with the searing pain of a reopened wound that had never been fully healed.

"What the..." Ramsey looked at his tricorder. "It says the life form is right here. But how...?"

On an impulse, Kevin unlocked the casket and opened it up.

They didn't know what they were expecting to see: Spock's body or Spock alive and well, maybe. But this? This was not what they expected to see.

Inside, the casket was empty, save for a few maggot-like creatures.

In an instant, Brunswick grabbed the tricorder from poor Ramsey and began scanning the insides of the casket.

"Microbes," he said finally, "under-developed organisms." The scientist said, staring at the tricorder readings. He frowned, looking nervously at his surroundings. He chose his next words with care. "The planet is aging rapidly," he said. "Too rapidly."

Kevin normally would have thrown in a clever quip, but the scientist's words confused him. Plus, he was still in awe at what he was seeing. Rather, he was in awe of what he wasn't seeing.

Kevin's forehead krinkled in concentration. If Spock wasn't in his casket, then where was he? And wherever he was...

Kevin's eyes widened in alarm as he picked up a pair of Starfleet issue trousers out of the casket.

"Oh my God!" the lieutenant cried. "Spock's walking around naked!"

* * *

**:D I just had to end it on that note. It was pretty depressing for most of the chapter. Heck, for most of the story! For those of you who don't know, Lieutenant Kevin Riley was in two episodes of the original series; "The Naked Time", and "The Conscience of the King". He was hilarious in "The Naked Time", and I thought we needed a comic relief character. Anyways, night night guys! It's now 2:00 AM!**


End file.
